My broken fairy tale
by Sstridnt
Summary: A mi corta edad he comprendido que por mucho que lo desee los cuentos de hadas no se hacen realidad, que los principes azules no existen y que mi vida está muy lejos de parcerse a la de Cenicienta... ¿En verdad quieres conocer mi historia? A. U. Lime


**Esta es una mezcla de One-shot y songfic que hice para mi querida amiga Christal MP, ella me retó a crearlo en base a la canción "** _ **When there was me and you**_ **" y aquí está, quizás me excedí un poco con la longitud así que no sé si en verdad considerarlo un One-shot.. pero bueno, espero que les guste.**

 **Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero esta historia si.**

 **My broken fairy tale**

Desperté como cualquier mañana, el sonido del reloj despertador chocó contra mi sentido de la audición como un vehiculo sin control, sobresaltandome bastante. Miré a mi alrededor algo perdida y me incorporé con mucho esfuerzo sentándome en mi cama, la habitación se ve tan vacía, incluso se ve la _sombra_ de mis pertenencias, ya empacadas, sobre los muros, tampoco es que tenga tantas. Me despegué de las sábanas lentamente mientras sentía la brisa cálida del naciente verano, puedo darme cuenta de los pequeños cambios en mi cuerpo que no son producto de mi desarrollo adolescente, como muchos creen. Camino despacio hacia el baño para observar mi reflejo y me noto cansada.

A pesar de mi apariencia y lo que pretendo que se vea, suelo ser muy soñadora, total... realmente soñar no cuesta nada, lo caro es la vuelta a la realidad, eso es lo que me pasa a menudo. Siempre quise creer que un día mi vida daría un vuelco inesperado y que mi principe azul vendría a rescatarme de mi torre. Pero no es así, los principes no existen y los hombres no te rescatan de tu misería... te hunden aún más, pisoteando tu cabeza para que te ahogues en el fango. Esa es la cruel realidad, no importa que tan hermosa sea una rosa, también tiene espinas.

Muy diferente a lo que creí cuando conocí a Yoh Asakura. Él si que parecía ser un principe, con su galante sonrisa y sus impecables modales - suspiro y me introdusco en la ducha - aunque en realidad yo lo había visto mucho antes de que él siquiera supiera de mi existencia, no compartíamos nada después de todo, ni los cursos, ni la mesa del almuerso, ni los amigos, ¿y cómo hacerlo si yo ni siquiera los tenía? Nunca fui una persona sociable, mi apariencia no es muy agradable para los demás, no hay que ser una genio para notar eso. Pero él se comportaba diferente cuando estaba conmigo - siento el agua fría caer sobre mi cuerpo y tiemblo - con todos en realidad, él es esa clase de persona a quién todo mundo adora, las chicas principalmente y temo decir que yo no era la excepción, aunque jamás lo admitiría en público, jamás.

 _ **It's funny when you find yourself**_ _(es gracioso cuando te hayas)_

 _ **Looking from the outside**_ _(mirando desde afuera)_

 _ **I'm standing here but all I want**_ _(estoy parada aquí pero todo lo que quiero)_

 _ **Is to be over there**_ _(es estar allí)_

 _ **Why did I let myself believe**_ _(¿por qué me permití creer)_

 _ **Miracles could happen**_ _(que los milagros podían ocurrir?)_

 _ **Cause now I have to pretend**_ _(porque ahora debo prentender)_

 _ **That I don't really care**_ _(que en realidad no me importa)_

Ese día llegué temprano a la preparatoria, como todos los días, siempre era puntual, debía serlo para mantener mi beca y es que para una chica sin recursos como yo, es muy dificil que la admitieran en una escuela privada como lo es Shinra. No obstante, ahí estaba yo, vestida con el uniforme de camisa beige y la falda verde, una coleta alta y mi sudadera negra sobre mi ropa, no porque hiciera frío, sino porque a las monjas del orfanato no les parecía "adecuado" el uniformes escolar y por eso la juventud estaba tal mal... como sea, fue una gran suceso en esa escuela que los jovenes Asakura fueran a realizar el último año de la educación de preparatoria en esa institución, debido a la gran fortuna que amasaba su familia. Por esa misma razón es que eran ya codiciados por más de una de las hipócritas chicas del instituto.

Los ví caminar hacía mi, bueno no "hacía mi", sino en la dirección en la que yo estaba. Al primero que ví fue a Hao Asakura con su porte arrogante y sobrador, aunque lo que más me llamó la atención fue el largo de su cabello. Luego... luego... me odiaré a mi misma por decir esto pero quede embelesada por la radiante sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios, su castaño cabello desordenado, su caminar despreocupado... .No pude evitar sentir calor en mis mejillas cuando mis ojos se posaron en sus brazos al ponerlos detrás de su cabeza mientras reía de unos chistes que contaba un exótico chico moreno. Esa fue la primera vez que lo ví, abrí mi casillero y disimuladamente lo observe en detalle a travéz del pequeño espejo que tenía en el dorso de la puertecilla, era simplemente perfecto ante mis ojos, tan atractivo, tan agradable, tan... irreal.

\- No entiendo por qué alguien como Anna tendría un espejo en su casillero - escuché su molesta y chillona voz a mi espalda - no creo que sea para arreglar su horrorosa cara, eso no tiene solución.

\- Tienes toda la razón Tamao, seguramente se lo habrá robado a alguien que si le daba uso - y su fiel lameculos - suspiré un segundo para calmar mis Onis interiores que amenazaban con salir y descurtizarlas, una vez hecho eso, me giré sobre mi eje y las miré a los ojos, si eran hermosas, pero solo por fuera. Por dentro eran una par de arpías sin escrúpulos.

\- Tamao, Pirika - las observé un segundo - yo tamién las estimo, pero deberé privarlas de mi presencia, no me extrañen - y con eso me fui sin dejar que me dijeran alguna cosa más, si algo he aprendido es a no dejar que nadie me intimide ni me haga sentir menos de lo que ya soy.

"No, no tengo amigos ni familia, tampoco los necesito. Sé lo que quiero y cómo conseguirlo, y no me detendré hasta lograrlo." Ese era el pensamiento que hacia que me levantara todas las mañanas y resistiera las continuas burlas, saber que si me esforzaba sería, no igual, sino mejor que ellos, algún día les demostraría que Anna Kyouyama no es ninguna poca cosa.

 _ **I thought you were my fairytale**_ _(pensé que eras mi cuento de hadas)_

 _ **A dream when I'm not sleeping**_ _(un sueño cuando no estoy durmiendo)_

 _ **A wish upon a star**_ _(un deseo a una estrella)_

 _ **Thats coming true**_ _(que se hizo realidad)_

 _ **But everybody else could tell**_ _(pero todos los demás podían decir)_

 _ **That I confused my feelings with the truth**_ _(_ _que confundí mi sentir con la verdad)_

 _ **When there was me and you**_ _(cuando eramos yo y vos)_

Y lo repito, no tenía amigos, para muchos ni siquiera existía, pero Ren Tao eran lo más cercano que tenía a un conocido, él nunca se burló de mí, nunca me insultó, nunca me miró despectivamente, aunque su mirada fuera arrogante como su caracter, jamás sentí un dejo de maldad o desprecio hacía mi persona. Caso muy distinto al de su novia Jeanne, esa francesa petulante que se colgaba de su brazo y de su fortuna. Cada vez que podía se jactaba de las numerosas y costosas joyas y regalos que su novio proveía para ella. Arpía.

Pero si he de agradecerle algo a esa proyecto de come-hombres, es que sin ella no hubiese hablado con Yoh jamás. Luego de unos meses, ya todos hablaban de la pareja que formarían Yoh Asakura y Tamao Tamamura, ídolos por excelencia. Él, campeón del equipo de balóncesto y ella, lider de las porristas, seguramente la pareja perfecta, eso hubiese sido lo normal, pero no lo fue.

El día en que hable por primera vez con él **no** fue como si miles de petalos de rosas cayeran a nuestro alrededor o como si se oyera un coro de ángeles al compás de su voz, nada más lejos de la realidad. Para empezar, perdí el autobús (lo cual hasta el día de hoy no me explico porque llegué tan puntual como siempre, pero ya se había ido), tuve que correr 20 calles hasta llegar super agitada y sudada al instituto. En el camino casi me atropellan dos coches y una anciana con bastón, pisé un charco y mi cabello se enredó con una rama, así que imaginense lo _divina_ que llegué al instituto y para mi mala suerte las clases ya habían empezado, así que tuve que disculparme con el profesor Marco y rogarle para que me deje tomar la clase. Luego en la hora de almuerzo, hice la fila como cada día.

\- ¿Es en serio, Hao? - otra vez la molesta voz de esa lameculos, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no escucharla pero se colaba en mis oidos como el rechinar de una puerta, asi de molesta era esa voz.

\- Claro preciosa, ese tonto no vió venir mi tiro y puuumm! El grandioso Hao encestó el tiro ganador... - otro tonto petulante, justo lo que faltaba - pero por supuesto que era algo de esperarse, yo voy a ser el próximo jugador estrella de la NBA

\- ¿Y tú que dices Yoh? - ese nombre logró captar mi atención, no debería pero no pude evitar escuchar.

\- Yo... pues... - me giré lentamente y pude apreciar la profundidad que tomaron sus ojos cuando comenzó a pensar en sus sueños - quisiera vivir tranquilo escuchando mi música favorita sin tener preocupaciones ni obligaciones - y luego abrió la boca para romper todo el encanto.

Tomé la charola con el almuerzo y me dirigí a la única mesa desocupada junto a la puerta, me senté y comencé mi almuerzo, hasta ahí todo normal,fue entonces cuando los vi levantarse de su lugar y caminar en mi dirección, otra vez me fijé en él y en su cálida sonrisa, lo que no me había dado cuenta es que Jeanne estaba observándome, hasta que sentí como si un balde de agua fría me hubiese caido encima, helada y con sabor a naranja.

\- Oyeme ¡¿qué te pasa?! - le levanté de mi lugar de un salto para enfrentarla.

\- Oh, vaya, yo sólo quería arrojarlo al bote de basura - la muy desgraciada me había arrojado su jugo - creo que no te ví, Anna - me dijo en un tono lastimero lleno de falsedad y sarcasmo mientras me observaba de forma discriminativa - de hecho creo que nadie lo hace, es como si fueras invisible.

\- ¡¿Invisible?¡ - cuestioné fuera de mis cabales - ¡Invisible va a ser tu nariz cuando se encuentre con mi puño! - y estaba a punto de abalanzarme sobre ella cuando alguien más hizo aparicion para congelarme en mi lugar.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? - Interrumpió el rector Luchist con su semblante exceso de frialdad, me observó de pies a cabeza y movió su cabeza de forma negativa.

\- ¡Rector!, Rector Luchist - su odiosa voz se volvió aún más lastimera, entonces corrió a un lado del corrupto hombre y se abalanzó a sus brazos como si fuera una damicela en peligro - yo... yo no sabía, no quise ensuciarla, fue totalmente accidental - con cada palabra mi sangre hervía más y más, mis puños se cerraban de la ira contenida, me dolían los dientes de tanto apretar la mandibula - yo sólo quería hacer un bien y arrojar mi bebida al bote de basura para no ensuciar la imagen impecable del instituto.

\- Entiendo - fue la simple respuesta que le dio a ella, eso sólo quería decir que la mia sería la peor - y en cuanto a usted, señorita Kyouyama - esa era yo, con sólo decir mi apellido en esa forma podía imaginarme la parte que me tocaría - queda retenida una hora en detención - abrí mis ojos de la impresión, retenida, yo, no podía creerlo, suprimí todo deseo de matar a la víbora rosada.

\- ¿Retenida? - escuché su voz cortar el silencio - pero rector ¿no cree que es demaciado por un simple malentendido? - no podía creerle a mis oídos, alguien me estaba defediendo y no sólo alguien, era Yoh.

\- No, no lo creo - se escuchó firme la voz de aquel hombre seguida de la campana que indicaba el final del almuerzo - ahora vayanse a sus clases y usted - ahora dirigiendose a mi, lo miré la resignada y levanté una ceja mientras él se tomaba todo el tiempo de mirarme de pies a cabeza - vaya a limpiarse y luego presentese en la sala de castigos - antes de que terminara de hablar ya me había ido de ahí, no pude soportar la cara de burla de esos ineptos, la ira me estaba consumiendo, estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para que ninguna lágrima se escape de mis ojos.

Cuando caminaba por los vacios pasillos hacia el baño comencé a mirar hacia todos lados buscando un aroma que me venía llamando bastante la atención, era ácido, era dulce, era familiar, era...naranja. Me abofetee mentalmente por mi descuido y comence a correr ahora si hasta llegar al baño de damas y me miré al espejo. Como lo pensé, mi camisa beige tenía una gran mancha naranja en el frente. Suspiré desesperada y comencé a espiar si había alguien dentro de los cubiculos, al encontrarme sola y no sentir movimiento en los pasillos me quité la camisa frente al espejo.

\- Maldito chicle con patas - comencé a mojarla y lavarla con el jabón de manos mientras maldecía en voz baja - mira que tener el descaro de arrojarme jugo de naranja - suspiré mientras observaba la mancha.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse de golpe hizo que mi sangre se helara, por un momento pensé que el rector había venido a llevarme a detención por mi tardanza, sin embargo cuando giré para ver al intruso... mi sangre subió hasta mis mejillas. Se adentró corriendo al baño, con el impulso que traía podría haberme derribado tranquilamente pero se detuvo a un centimetro de distancia, nuestras miradas chocaron de lleno, quedé estática, perdida en la profudidad de esos orbes marrones, podía sentir su aliento caliente acariciar mi rostro y la punta de sus castaños cabellos rozar contra mi frente, el momento era simplemente perfecto hasta que observé que su mirada bajaba más alla de mis labios y sus mejillas adquirían un fuerte color carmín, fue ahí que caí en cuenta que solo me cubría mi brasier negro.

Ambos nos giramos dándonos la espalda.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - le espeté entre avergonzada y molesta.

\- Yo... bueno.. - comenzó en voz baja - vine a disculparme

\- ¿Disculparte? - cuestioné incrédula, nadie se habia disculpado antes, al menos no sinceramente - ¿Por qué deberías disculparte? ¿acaso tú me arrojaste el jugo?

\- Jamás haría eso - contestó casi de inmediato - pero si era mi jugo, Jeanne me lo pidió cuando nos acercabamos a tí y se lo pasó a Tamao - me explicó de forma atropellada - te juro que no sabía lo que harían - lo miré a travez del espejo, se veía arrepentido pero algo dentro de mi me decía que no debía confiarme.

-¿Y por qué debería creerte? - le dije obedeciendo a mi lado razonable mientras ignorabla el constante palpitar de mi corazón - seguro debes estar cumpliendo con una de sus tontas iniciaciones que costan en burlase de mí y humillarme - dejé escapar una tono sumamente rencoroso en m voz, hasta yo me dí cuenta de ello.

\- ¿Eso hacen? - se giró sorprendido y autómaticamente se sonrojó - ¿podrías ya vestirte para poder hablar contigo? - me reprocho de espaldas

\- ¿Crees que no quiero eso? - le respondí sumamente molesta mientras aceleraba el ritmo de refriego sobre mi camisa - no acostumbro andar en brasier caminando por ahí ¿sabes?

\- ¿No tienes otra camisa de repuesto? - cuestionó natural, claro debe ser facil suponer eso cuando tienes el dinero para comprar lo que quieras.

\- No - respondí cortante y me dispuse a seguir mi labor, de un momento a otro él se quitó su camisa y la playera blanca que tenía debajo. Por Kami, no podía alejar mis ojos de su espalda, es ancha y bien marcada, a pesar de su aspecto de chico relajado tiene un cuerpo muy atlético.

\- Ten - me extendió la playera que acababa de quitarse mientras aún miraba hacía algún punto fijo en la pared - póntela para poder hablar más a gusto - ¿más a gusto? - y no creas que no me gusta hablar asi, solo que... no lo siento apropiado - kami, sintí mis mejillas arder con eso que dijo, tomé la playera y me la coloqué sin decir más - ¿listo? - un leve "si" se escapó de mis labios, no sé por qué este chico me hace sentir tan extraña, pero me puse aún más nerviosa viéndolo sin camisa, su cabello desarreglado, su torso marcado, su piel bronceada... todo un adónis, claro que cuando se giró lo único que pudo apreciar en mi fue un gesto de total desinterés, lo miré un segundo a los ojos y me giré nuevamente para intentar sacar esa persistente mancha.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - le dije sin rodeos mientras mis ojos capturaban detalladamente la forma en que se colocaba la camisa y dejaba sin abrochar los botones superiores ¿dónde hay una cámara cuando la necesito?

\- Qué directa eres - basto una mirada para hacerle entender que no iba a repetir mi pregunta - ya te lo dije, quiero disculparme contigo.

\- Esta bien, te disculpo - estrujé mi camisa con todas mis fuerzas y la sacudí un par de veces - ahora piérdete - pasé a su lado para salir del baño rumbo a mi casillero.

\- ¿Qué? - me miró extrañado - no, espera - se colocó entre la puerta y yo.

\- Si es por tu playera, te la regresaré, lo prometo - le dije evitando verlo a los ojos, odio necesitar de alguien más pero no puedo ponerme la camisa húmeda.

\- No, no es por eso - lo miré expectante - yo... me gustaría invitarte a salir, tú sabes, como disculpa.

\- No es necesario - lo hice a un lado y salí corriendo ¿quién se cree que es? yo no necesito caridad de nadie

\- Espera ¡Anna! - me llamó repetida veces pero lo ignoré y llegué hasta mi casillero para poneme mi sudadera negra, si el rector me ve con esta playera me castigará una semana - eres muy velóz - sentí su voz muy cerca de mi, me gire y otra vez lo tenía a un centimetro de distancia, sólo que esta vez él me sonrió y se apoyo de espaldas en los casilleros. En ningún momento dejé de verlo a los ojos pero él solo sonreía ¿cómo es que puede sonreir todo el tiempo?

\- Te dije que no es necesario - le dije muy poco convencida - debo irme y supongo que tú también.

\- Yo creo que si lo es - me dijo otra vez muy cerca, este chico no conoce el "espacio personal" - y no dejaré de molestarte hasta que aceptes salir conmigo - sonreí internamente por esa expresión, por mucho que quisiera que fuera cierto era obvio que algo se traía entre manos, me detuve frente a la sala de castigos y me giré con una sonrisa triunfante.

\- Lo dudo mucho - su sonrisa despreocupada cambio a una de desconcierto con mi afirmación - ya que yo tengo que quedarme en detención y tú debes volver a tus clases, así que adiós - entre al salón y cerré la puerta de un golpe en su cara sin darle tiempo a que refutara algo más, suspiré profundo y miré a la profesora Shalona que me esperaba con un libro en la mano.

Tomé asiento lo más relajada posible, recostada completamente sobre la silla y me dispuse a leer "cómo matar a un ruiseñor", me fascina ese libro, lo leo cada ves que estoy en detención, y si se preguntan, si son muchas las veces que me detienen, motivo por el cual debería haber perdido mi beca, lo sé, pero la directora Goldva nunca ha reportado mis "indiscresiones", dice que soy un diamante en bruto que necesita mucho pullido y que en algún punto, le recuerdo a ella misma de joven, eso me da algunos escalofríos.

Me encontraba absorta en mi lectura cuando sentí que la puerta se abría y estaba dispuesta a no quitar la vista de mi libro hasta que...

-¿Yoh Asakura? - tenía que ser él - ¿tan nuevo y en detención? - lo miré discimuladamente por encima de mi libro, él le entregó una nota a la profesora mientras soltaba una estúpida risita, ella la tomó y sonrió de lado, eso quiere decir que le agradó - tome asiento - él me miró sin ningún reparo y se sentó justo detrás mio, tragué grueso.

\- Pssss - susurró en mi espalda, no puedo tener peor suerte - Annaaa - sólo falta que llueva dentro del salón y estaré dentro de una pelicula cómica - Annaaa...

\- ¡¿Qué quieres?! - le dije en un susurró, no pretendo sumar más horas a mi castigo.

\- Sabes lo que quiero - su voz fuera de ser molesta, sonaba muy sexy en ese tono bajo y su aliento en mi cuello me causaba un cosquilleo muy agradable - sal conmigo, Anna.

\- No.

\- Aaaanda - no puedo creer que me esté rogando de esa forma tan descarada - por favoooor... - me giré ya algo irritada y me arrepentiré toda la vida, me fue imposible resistirme ante esa mirada de cachorro que puso, ¡el muy hijo de su madre!... - ¿por favor? - y se atrevió a agitarme sus pestañas, esas largas pestañas que hacen que su miradas sea tan profunda y cálida... me abofeteé mentalmente para salir de esa ensoñación.

\- No vas a dejar de molestar ¿no? - negó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - está bien - pero más alla de quedarse tranquilo, se recostó sobre el pupitre y comenzó a jugar con el largo de mi coleta, podía sentir su mirada penetrante en mi nuca. Aunque tratara de relajarme mi cuerpo estaba sumamente tenso, los minutos pasaban a cuenta gota, las manecillas del reloj parecian correr hacía atrás. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan incómoda, hasta que sentí su respiración otra vez en mi cuello.

\- Tu cabello huele a manzana ¿sabias? - dijo en un tono divertido pero decidí ignorarlo - y se siente muy sueve, también... me encanta como te queda el negro - mis pupilas se dilataron ¡¿cómo se atrevía a hacer semejante declaración?! me giré sumamente roja de la ira y el color se le fue del rostro - no, no, ¡espera! - le dí la bofetada más fuerte que pude, mi mano quedó roja e hinchada por el golpe.

\- Eres un... ¡un atrevido! - y estaba dispuesta a darle otra bofetada

\- ¡Kyouyama! - pero la profesora me interrumpió - ¿que es todo ese escándalo? - no sabía donde meterme

\- ¡Una abeja! - gritó él.

\- ¿Abeja? - preguntamos la profesora y yo en unisono, lo vi fruncir el ceño y capté el mansaje - si, una abeja - afirmé más segura - él... tenía una abeja en... en su mejilla - dije señalando la enorme marca roja que dejó mi mano.

Ella me miró a ojos entrecerrados y luego a Yoh, suspiró - está bien, una abeja... - y se volvió a sentar. Nuevamente me giré, esta vez para agredecerle y el muy sin vergüenza ¡me guiñeó un ojo!... así que me giré y no pude evitar sonreir como una estúpida, sentí unos nervios distintos a los que haya sentido alguna vez, una mezcla entre ansias y dolor de estómago. Así empezó la historia de mi vida.

 _ **I swore I knew the melody**_ _(juro que conocia la melodia)_

 _ **That I heard you singing**_ _(que te escuché cantar)_

 _ **And when you smiled**_ _(y cuando me sonreiste)_

 _ **You made me feel**_ _(me hiciste sentir)_

 _ **Like I could sing along**_ _(que podía cantar a coro)_

 _ **But then you went and changed the words**_ _(pero te fuiste y cambiaste las palabras)_

 _ **Now my heart is empty**_ _(ahora mi corazón está vacio)_

 _ **I'm only left with used-to-be's**_ _(sólo me quedé con lo que "solía ser")_

 _ **Once upon a song**_ _(una vez una canción)_

Si, salí con él y fue... maravilloso. Luego de la hora más larga de mi vida de estar escuchando sus continuas quejas de dolor, el timbre sonó y me dispuse a irme a mi "hogar", tomé mis cosas de mi casillero y salí por la puerta principal junto con una jauría de chicos desesperados por libertad. Miré hacia mi alrededor repetidas veces para asegurarme de que no me siguiera, aunque muy en el fondo desaba que lo hiciera, deseaba interesarle, deseaba que alguien sintiera algún tipo de interés por mi, aunque sea una vez. Suspiré dos veces al no verlo cerca, la primera fue corta y poco profunda, de alivio porque así no me haría pasar ninguna vergüenza y luego me sentí algo... desepcionada, realmente le creí, lo más seguro era que estaba jugando conmigo, fue ahí que solté un largo y profundo suspiro.

\- Comenzaba a creer que te habías escapado - levanté la vista y lo ví apoyado en un _Mercedes coupe_ negro, obviamente no podía dejar que notara mi alegría asi que me puse mi máscara.

\- No tengo por qué hacerlo - le dije muy segura de mis palabras.

\- Sube - me dice al momento de abrir la puerta del acompañante como todo un caballero.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - es obvio a que se refería pero no pretendía subir, no sabía que intenciones tenía.

\- Te invite a salir, no pretenderás que deje que vayas caminando - me quedé sin palabras por un momento, iba a negarme pero comencé a sentir como la multitud se aconglomeraba detrás mio y murmullos como _¿invitó a "esa" a salir?, es una arrastrada, ¿por qué la invitó a ella y no a nosotras?,_ ese fue el detonante para hacerme subir a ese coche ante miles de miradas atónitas.

No soy materialista pero por Kami que me gustó ese coche, fue como si me subiera a una nave espacial. Los asientos de cuero negro, el tablero brillante con detalles en madera y luces naranjas, la suave brisa que salía de las ventilas, era como estar en un paraiso de cuatro ruedas, inhalé profundo para sentir cómo el sutil olor a pino se filtraba hacia mis pulmones y me recosté en el asiento.

\- Es como estar en el bosque - sin darme cuenta, ya nos encontrabamos a una cuantas calles de distancia del instituto, no sentí en ningún momento cuando entro en el auto, ni cuando lo encendió o puso en marcha, lo miré a los ojos para tratar de recalcar lo que había salido de su boca - ¿no lo crees?

\- ¿Qué cosa? - dije extrañada porque estabamos en medio de la ciudad y él sólo señaló el adolorno de pino que colgaba del espejo retrovisor - Ah, entiendo... ¿te gusta el bosque?

\- Bueno, yo me crie en Aomori, es un poblado muy boscozo y lleno de vegetación, asi que sintir ese aroma en medio de tanta ciudad es como en respiro para mi.

\- Extrañas tu casa - dije sin miramientos.

\- Si, creo que si - me miró de reojo y me sonrió, luego miró hacía un lado y yo seguí su mirada, nos habíamos detenido junto a " _Le Petit_ ", una costosa cafetería - en seguida regreso - en ese momento no lo comprendí como ahora, pero por un instante me sentí tan fuera de lugar, no por mí, jamás me importó lo que pensaran esos estirados sobre mi aspecto, pero... Yoh era otra cuestión. Miré a las jóvenes que estaban dentro de ese lugar, todas tan hermosas y bien vestidas, tan elegantes. Sus cabellos bien arreglados, impecable maquillaje y ropa tan costosa, tendría que dejar de comer un año para comprarme algo semejante. Era otro mundo.

Bajé la vista y me contemple a mi misma dentro de ese coche, mi ropa destiñida, mis zapatos gastados, mis manos secas y lastimadas. Me sentí sucia, sentí que podría ensuciar o hasta arruinar cualquier cosa que tocara. _Sangre sucia._

Pero luego de esa tarde en que disfrutamos del día en el parque, comiendo y riendo, más él que yo claro está. Luego de sus atenciones hacia mi persona y en cómo me miraba, ese sentimiento se evaporó, él lo evaporó. Es contradictorio pero él me trataba de forma diferente, me hacía sentir especial, hasta creí que podríamos ser iguales, él y yo, juntos, que estaba bien estar juntos. Cuando el cielo comenzó a teñirse de naranja ambos estamos sentados sobre el capó del coche en una colina admirando el espectaculo y él... tomó mi mano, me sentí rara y me gustó, asi que correspondí el gesto sin mirarlo aunque podía ver su sonrisa por el rabillo de mi ojo.

\- Las estrellas están hermosas - admiré cómo sus ojos parecían adquirir un brillo con la luz del firmamento, miré hacía el oscuro cielo y fue como una bofetada a mano abierta.

\- ¡¿Ya es de noche?! - grité eufórica y lo hice sobresaltar tanto que se cayó de espaldas al suelo - es tardísimo, me van a matar si descubren que aún no he vuelto - Me llevó directo al orfanato y me dejó junto al callejón.

\- ¿Segura que estarás bien? - se notaba algo procupado - no quise causarte incovenietes.

\- Descuida - le sonreí para tranquilizarlo - ves esa ventana - señalé la primer ventana del segundo piso - esa es mi habitación, te haré una seña de luz cuando esté allí para que te tranquilices - asintió más tranquilo - Nos vemos mañana - estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta del coche pero me volví ignorando mi razonamiento que exclamaba a gritos en mi interior que no hiciera lo que justamente iba a hacer.

\- ¿Que sucede? - me dice una vez que volví a sentarme junto a él, simplemente me acerqué y le dí un fugaz beso en los labios, él me vio sorprendido y sonrojado pero luego me sonrió tan cálidamente - hasta mañana - salí de ese coche sabiendo que en ese preciso momento habia perdido la razón por Yoh Asakura.

No era ninguna dificultad para mi trepar la cerca de callejón y subir por la escaleras de incendio, ya lo había hecho muchas veces, despacio abri la ventana lateral de mi cuarto e hice la seña de luces, me acerque a la ventana que daba a la calle y lo ví partir. Luego de ponerme la ropa de cama, me acosté aún con su palyera en la mano. Mis dedos repasaban sobre la tela y el bordado de hoja que tenía en el frente, esa noche dormí abrazada a esa prenda y me dejé envolver por el embriagante aroma que desprendía hasta quedarme dormida.

Al día siguiente me desperté antes de lo normal, miré la playera para asegurarme que no había sido un sueño, pero ahí estaba, en mis manos, fue todo real. Entré en la escuela y todos me miraban, era de esperarse. Fui directo a mi casillero y cuando lo abrí me llevé la mejor de las sorpresas. Había 2 juegos de uniformes nuevos de mi talla, incluyendo los zapatos y un pequeño paquete de envoltura roja con una nota pegada. _" Esto no es un regalo ni una disculpa, tómalo como una forma de asegurarme de que no vuelva a ocurrirte lo del baño... especialmente si no es conmigo Y.A."_.Miré hacia todos lados procurando que no fuera una cámara escondida y que una bomba de tinta fuera a explotar en mi cara, comprové que nadie estaba mirándome y abrí el rojizo paquete. No podía creer los descarado que podía llegar a ser y no pude evitar pensar en que eso era una forma de cuidarme y celarme al mismo tiempo, sonreí internamente, tomé uno de los juegos, el paquete y me encaminé hacía el baño. Me coloqué el uniforme nuevo y debajo de la camisa una blusa de titantes negra con una pequeña manzana roja bordado del lado superior izquierdo. Tomé mi vieja ropa y la puse en mi casillero, ya no la iba a usar pero tenía una valor sentimental para mi.

Comenzamos a salir más seguido, él pasaba por mi al horfanato para ir al instituto y luego pasabamos las tardes juntos hablando de todo y escuchando música, más bien discutiendo por la música. Él me decía que Soul Bob era mejor que Awaya Ringo ganandose unos buenos golpes por ello.

 _ **Now I know you're not a fairytale**_ _(Ahora sé que no eres mi cuento de hadas)_

 _ **And dreams were meant for sleeping**_ _(y que los sueños se hicieron para dormir)_

 _ **And wishes on a star**_ _(y los deseos a las estrellas)_

 _ **Just don't come true**_ _(sólo no se hacen realidad)_

 _ **Cause now even I can tell**_ _(porque incluso ahora puedo decir)_

 _ **That I confused my feelings with the truth**_ _(que confundí mi sentir con la verdad)_

 _ **Cause I liked the view**_ _(porque me gustaba la vista)_

 _ **When there was me and you**_ _(cuando eramos yo y vos)_

A pesar de que eramos como el agua y aceite, nos llevabamos realmente bien, fue imposible no dejarme llevar por su encanto. A los pocos meses él me pidió que fuera su novia y yo acepté, por primera vez, con una gran sonrisa. Todo era perfecto, me presentó con Hao como su novia y este, a pesar de su desbordante arrogancia y soberbia, me aceptó de una forma muy cordial. Pasabamos las tardes con él, Lyserg, Ren, la odiosa de Jeanne, Horo-Horo, el hermano de la lameculos, que a pesar de ser un idiota era agradable, y Manta, el mejor amigo de mi novio... mi novio, aún no me lo creo.

Luego de unos meses de novios me llevó a pasar las vacaciones de invierno en su casa de Aomori, el paisaje era tan lindo como él me lo describía, los interminables bosques cubiertos de blanca nieve, el aire puro y la impertubable tranquilidad. Como sus padres estaban de viaje por negocios y Hao se quedaría en casa de Lyserg, tendríamos la casa para nosotros solos, lo cual me hizo sentir extraña al pricipio pero luego me dije a mi misma _"es sólo Yoh"_. Al cabo de un par de horas llegamos a nuestro destino, me bajé del auto para ayudarlo a bajar las maletas, fue cuando ví una maleta que no había notado antes.

\- ¿Y esa maleta? - le dije señalando una de color rojo pálido - ¿de quién es?

\- Es tuya - me dijo como si nada.

\- No, no es mia - refunté confundida.

\- A partir de ahora lo es jijiji - me sonrio y me dieron unas enorme ganas de matarlo - no te enojes - tomó mi mano y me hizo mirarle - nunca dejas que te compre nada, quiero mimarte un poco, aunque sea esta vez - odio que ponga esa cara de cachorro porque consigue todo lo que quiere de mi, y lo sabe. Hice una seña con mi cabeza y me abrazó - ves, no fue tan dificil.

\- No tientes tu suerte, Yoh - lo miré fulmiante y tembló en su lugar, me encanta tener ese poder sobre él. Llevamos las maletas al que hubiese sido mi cuarto, abrí mi maleta cuando estuve sola para ponerme algo más cómodo, pero algo, no sé qué exactamente, me hizo abrir la que me regaló Yoh, encontrándome con un sin fin de prendas de todo tipo: pantalones, blusas, suéteres, hasta conjuntos de ropa interior aún en sus respectivas cajas. Todo era exactamente de mi talla, lo que me hizo sentir unos turbios escalofríos ¿cómo sabía él cual era mi talla de ropa interior? ¿acaso estuvo urgando en mis cajones cuando yo no lo miraba? No me iba a quedar con esa duda, tomé unas prendas y me cambié de ropa, unos pantalones azules de mesclilla y una blusa negra.

\- ¿Exactamente cómo sabías cuál es mi talla? - le pregunté cuando estuve junto a él en la cocina - Explicame.

\- ¿Nunca dejas de ser tan desconfiada? - me dice cuando se gira a verme.

\- Te vuelves así cuando todo el mundo se burla de tí - me crucé de brazos y evite su mirada, odio que me vea asi, enterneciéndose de mi.

Lo siento acercarse rápidamente y me toma entre sus brazos, sabe que eso me debilita, entonces apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho mientras me dejo llevar por el latir de su corazón, al pasar unos segundos él toma mi mentón y me obliga a verle - Jamás me burlaría de tí, lo sabes - claro que lo sé, pero es facil caer en los viejos hábitos - eres la persona más valiente que he conocido, no le temes a nada y vas por la vida con todo aunque traten de pisotearte constantemente, sé que nada ha sido facil pero quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar a tu lado - no entiendo como logra doblegarme con solo unas palabras - además mi madre es costurera y he vivido entre ropa de dama toda mi vida - eso explica muchas cosas - oye ¿quieres que ordenemos una pizza? - me quedé admirada por la forma tan radical en que cambió el tema - es que casi no queda comida - me desprendi a duras penas de sus brazos y abrí el refrigerador, casi me da un infarto. Había variados tipos de carne, pescado, verduras, pastas frecas, bebidas ¿esto es poca comida? no puedo figurarme, ni por un segundo, la clase de vida a la que está acostumbrado, mientras yo con suerte pruebo una comida al día.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando - le dije con una ceja levantada, simplemente saqué un poco de pescado y algunas verduras, tomé una cacerola que encontré en la alacena y comencé a preparar la cena, con Yoh como mi ayudante...

\- Esto está delicioso, Anna - dijo difcultosamente con la boca llena de comida - ¿qué es?

\- Comida - me limité a contestar - y no hables con la boca llena, es de mala educación.

Se detuvo con los ojos abiertos y luego soltó una de sus tontas risitas - mi madre se queja por lo mismo - dijo mientras miraba la comida en su plato - igual que mi abuela, me recuerdas un poco a ellas, especialmente a mi abuela - esto ultimo me lo dijo mirandome a los ojos, haciendo que me sienta algo cohibida - ella siempre me regaña jijiji.

\- Debe ser lindo - solté sin pensar.

\- ¿Que te regañen?

\- Tener a alguien que te cuide y se preocupe por tí - dije después de unos segundos de meditar si decirlo o no. Sentí que paso la comida con dificultad, casi podía sentir el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y fue por mi culpa, debo dejar de decir esas cosas.

\- Anna...

\- Ni se te ocurra, Yoh - le corté y dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana admirando la nieve caer tempestuosamente - no es necesaria tu lástima - pensé que se enojaría o que al menos se ofendería con mi forma de arruinar el momento pero lo que hizo no me dió tiempo a reaccionar siquiera. Se avalanzó sobre mi con un beso habriento de amor, fue un beso suave y apasionado, jugó con mis labios de la forma en que un niño juega con su juguete nuevo en visperas de navidad, alegre y con mucho anelo, mientras me envolvía en un abrazo exigente, con sus manos delineó mis curvas apretando mis muslos con fuerza y me elevó hasta sentarme sobre la mesa, fue un moviemiento que realmente no me esperaba, entonces cortó el beso.

\- Yo... - comenzó torpemente - sé que quizás es algo precipitado - yo aún no recuperaba el aliento - y que todavía somos jóvenes, más tú que yo, porque tienes 15 años y yo 18, aunque sólo son 3 años de diferencia, no es mucho 3 años ¿no? - hablaba de forma tan rápida y atropellada que no le daba tiempo a una palabra para correrse y dejar salir la siguiente.

\- Yoh - lo tomé de los hombros para que se tranquilizara, él me miró a los ojos y respiró profundo - ahora, si ¿qué intentas decirme?

\- Cásate conmigo, Anna - soltó de golpe y me quedé estática, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se paralizaron y mi estómago parecía un samba, desprendió sus manos de mi cintura y sacó algo de su bolsillo, mi corazón se detuvo al ver un pequeño estuche negro - sé mi esposa - dijo un poco más despacio mientras dejaba ver un reluciente anillo de oro blanco con la piedra más brillante que jamás haya visto -¿qué dices? - ¿decir? no podía articular palabra, creo que ni siquiera recordaba cómo hablar, asi que asentí mientras trataba de disimular el temblor que se apoderó de mis labios y la humedad que se acumulaba en mis ojos - te prometo que a partir de ahora no volverás a estar sola, siempre me tendrás a tu lado, yo seré tu familia y tú serás la mia - mientras él ponía la argolla en mi dedo anular, yo hacía repaso de sus palabras, que calaron hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, quizás para él eran sólo palabras pero para mí... era como si me regalara el mundo. Esa noche hablamos largas horas sobre nuestro futuro y cómo queriamos pasar nuestros días, conversación que siguió hasta su alcoba donde me mostró fotos de su familia y viejos conocidos, explicándome un poco de ellos para cuando los conociera en navidad, en Izumo, donde vivían sus abuelos.

Me fue imposible preveer lo siguiente que ocurriría, quizás él lo planeo así, no lo sé a ciencia cierta aunque no me arrepiento de nada. Entre besos comencé a sentirme agitada, inquieta, un intenso calor comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, sentir sus labios sobre mi cuello, sus manos acariciando mi piel, su cuerpo aprisionando el mio, despertó en mi los más impuros instintos, necesitaba saciar esa sed que aumentaba a ritmos descomunales, necesitaba saciarme de él.

Comencé a desprender su camisa, mis manos recorrían su torso al mismo paso que las suyas jugaban con mi vientre, a medida que la ropa se despredía de nuestros cuerpos nos enviamos risitas tontas y miradas lascivas. Él dejo relucir una sonrisa de satisfacción al mometo de desabrochar el brasier negro con manzanitas rojas que había elegido para mi _"Te lo dije entonces y te lo repido ahora, me encanta como te queda el negro... pero asi estás más linda."_ fue lo que comentó cuando lo arrojó a un lado de la cama _._ Emprendimos una guerra de besos y caricias en donde ninguno cedía terreno, recostados en su cama con sólo una preda separando nuestros sexos, estábamos cosumidos en pasión y lujuria, hasta que se apartó de golpe.

\- Espera - dijo al momento de colocar su mano en el naciemiento de mis senos - ¿estás segura de seguir con esto? - ¿es en serio? estamos casi completamente desnudos y ahora reaciona de lo que va a suceder.

\- ¿Y hasta ahora me lo preguntas? - le dije con algo de ironía, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerqué hacia el mio - jamás había estado tan segura de nada en mi vida - el espacio se siguió acortando hasta que nuestros labios se unieron perfectamente y él soltó esa tonta risita dentro de mi boca. Una de sus manos comenzó a descender hacia mi punto sur, cada centimeto que recorria fue una tortura de placer. Paso la yemas de sus dedos sobre la tela de mi ropa interior rasgandola ligeramente con las uñas, la sensación fue incoparable, pero sólo logro impancientarme más que incluso tenía ganas de quitarme las bragas yo misma, con suma paciencia las deslizó por mis piernas, tocando desde mi talón hasta el interior de mis muslos en el camino de regreso. Trataba de serenarme, tomarlo con calma pero su forma de mirarme, la forma en que admiraba mi cuerpo desnudo, su forma de trazar circulos y lineas invisibles sobre mi piel hacian que me retorciera debajo de él - suspiro larga y amargamente al recordarlo mientras me visto tratando de revivir algunas de sus caricias que se han quedado tatuadas en mi piel como un sello al rojo vivo - Vuelve a besarme con fervor en cuanto se coloca encima, yo lo recibo entre mis piernas hambrienta de deseo.

Todo cambia cuando comienzo a sentirlo dentro de mi, me aferro a su cuerpo como si con eso frenara el desgarrante dolor. A pesar de que se intruduce con sumo cuidado la sensación no se aplaca, contengo la respiración para no soltar ningun grito y muerdo mis labios, él se detiene para observarme - ¿estas bien? - me dice algo pálido - ¿quieres que pare? - me pregunta intranquilo, lo miro y niego con mi cabeza mientras algunas impertinentes lásgrimas resbalan por mis mejillas. Comienza con un tortuoso vaivén mientras mis quejidos se ahogan en mi garganta, lo veo dudar en si seguir o no asi que comienzo a moverme yo también para sepa que estoy bien. El dolor comienza a irse paulatinamente mientras distintas sensaciones comienzan a inundar mi cuerpo.

El calor que senti al principio no fue nada comparado con el que siento ahora, mi respiración se agita, mis piernas se aferran a sus caderas para sentirlo más adentro aún, el ritmo aumenta mientras mis manos exploran tocando todo lo que está a su alcance, sus fuertes brazos que me dejaron boba desde la primera vez que lo vi, su torso marcado, delinié cada uno de sus abdominales robandole algunos suspiros. La habitación se decora con el sonido entrecortado de nuestra respiraciones sincronizadas. Entra y sale de mi cuerpo a un ritmo exquisito, mis extremidades se mueven involuntariamente en respuesta del placer que me genera cada embestida, veo como su rostro se desfigura disfrutando de lo que hacemos, lo está gozando, al igual que yo. De pronto siento ráfagas electricas que nacen en mis talones y ascienden por mis piernas, arrazando con cualquier pensamiento cuerdo que pudiera tener, mi cuerpo parece flotar, se rompe y ensambla intermitentemente a ritmo del palpitar de mis interiores.- Te amo, Anna - Simplemente fue perfecto, fue la unión de dos cuerpos en completo equilibrio - También te amo -.

A medida que los efectos del climax se esfuman puedo apreciar la belleza del momento, no fue una acto de pura lujuria y deseo simplemente, fue más que eso. Fue... felicidad. Esa noche y todas las siguientes dormimos abrazados, sintiendo el calor del otro. Y compartimos varios momentos como ese, realmente no paramos en toda nuestra estancia ¿y cómo hacerlo? Acababamos de descubrir una nueva forma de expresarnos, de complacernos y unirnos con el sentir de nuestros cuerpos. En el baño, en la cocina, en la sala, por todos lados dejamos nuestra marca y luego simplemente nos abrazabamos sonrientes, felices de nuestra asaña. Y a todo lo bueno le llega un final, dos semanas pasaron volando y tuvimos que regresar a Funbari.

 _ **I can't believe that**_ _(No puedo creer que)_

 _ **I could be so blind**_ _(pude haber sido tan ciega)_

 _ **It's like you were floating**_ _(es como si tú estuvieras flotando)_

 _ **While I was falling**_ _(mientras yo estaba cayendo)_

 _ **And I didn't mind**_ _(y no me importó)_

La mañana del inicio de clases, Yoh pasó por mi al horfanato como cada día. Me subí a su coche impaciente y lo saludé con un abrasivo beso en los labios que fue muy bien correspondido, cuando estuvimos fuera del instituto él me detuvo antes de que atinara a bajar y me estendió un estuche largo de color rosa - Lo hice hacer especialmente para tí - me dice algo tímido, lo tomo aunque tengo unas enormes ganas de darle un buen golpe por testarudo, en cambio... en cuanto abri ese estuche se me fue el aliento.

\- Es hermoso - le digo extaciada por el detalle sumamente personal - gracias - es una hermosa gargantilla de oro que, aunque algo gruesa era muy delicada, con un rubí enmarcado en forma de manzana. Me giré y sostuve mi cabello para que me lo colocara - ¿ocurre algo?

\- Mmm no... si lo coloqué solo que el broche se trabó y ahora no abre - me dijo mientras forcejeaba con la gargantilla.

\- No importa - lo interrumpí dándome la vuelta para verle a los ojos - no pienso quitarmela jamás - él me sonrió complacido. Ese día todos en el instituto admiraron el regalo de mi novio y pude apreciar cómo todas las chicas se deshacian de envidia al corroborar los rumores sobre el ostentoso anillo que portaba en mi dedo, la orgullosa prometida de Asakura. Wow, eso sonaba muy bien. Los días transcurrían tranquilos mientras yo me perdía en fantasias e ilusiones de cómo sería nuestra boda. Ahora me siento realmente estúpida ¿por qué me escuchaba hablar de la boda si ese día nunca llegaría? ¿acaso le gustaba verme ilusionada? ¿qué pensó en el momento de romperme el corazón? Ropa, zapatos, joyas, tanto dinero mal gastado, si sólo quería sexo conmigo ¿por qué se tomó tantas molestias? Aunque el sexo fue...¡uff! incríble, pero no vale un corazón roto. Ahora mismo me pregunto si no habré sido sólo un nombre más en su lista, - doy un último vistazo a mi arededor antes de empreder un nuevo viaje - supongo que nunca lo sabré.

Faltaba tan poco para el fín de año, pronto Yoh se graduaria de la preparatoria y se iría a la universidad. Prometió que me llamaría a diario, que vendría a verme cada fin de semana y pasaríamos los veranos juntos, hasta que yo me graduara, entonces nos casaríamos. Yo le creí, le hubiese creído si me hubiese dicho que él era el Rey de los Shamanes o algo por el estilo, le hubiese creído todo, fui tan tonta...

Un día me levanté con el peor de los malestares, decidí ignorarlo pero persistió varios días, perturbó mi humor y mi apetito. Yoh soportaba mis cambios radicales de humor si chistar, decía que solo eran mis nervios, pero tarde me di cuenta que no era asi. Mi periodo comenzó a retrasarse, los días pasaban y no había ni rastros de él, lo cual no pasó desapersibido por las monjas del horfanato, tras numerosas acusaciones que no podía desmentir por obvias razones, me obligaron a realizarme un prueba de embarazo.

Positivo.

Las palabras hicieron eco en mis oidos. Positivo. Embarazo. Bebé... todo se alineaba en perfecto orden ante mis ojos, pero sólo a los mios.

Mientras las monjas exclamaban a gritos por mi pecaminoso actuar y lo aberrante de la situación, yo sólo pensaba en el resultado. Un hijo... un hijo de Yoh y mio... nuestro hijo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, estaba feliz. Y creí que él estaria igual que yo, pero cuando lo ví... si, estaba muy feliz, radiante se podría decir pero no era por mi. Cuando fui a buscarlo a su casa, cosa que nunca había hecho antes, me quedé congelada en la entrada, viéndolo, en brazos de otra, en brazos de Tamao. Mi corazón se detuvo y tuve que contener las ganas de vomitar por el hueco que se había formado en mi estómago. Él la abrazaba alegremente y ella le soreía de la misma forma.

\- Estan comprometidos - escuché la voz chillona de la peliplateada barata - sus abuelos arreglaron que la boda se realice dentro de un mes - me negaba a creer eso.

\- No - dije segura - eso es mentira.

\- No lo es - me observó a arriba a abajo y caminaba a mi alrededor a paso lento - ¿acaso creíste que se fijaría en tí como su futura esposa? por favor... chicos como Yoh solo te regalan cosas lindas para acostarse contigo y luego botarte como el desperdicio que eres - la miré desafiante aunque me estuviera desmoronando por dentro, no quería que una víbora como ella me viera vulnerable - después de todo ¿qué es para ellos una anillo y una gargantilla? nada. El vuelto de unas golosinas. _N-a-d-a._

\- Tengo que hablar con él - dije en un tono casi desesperado y avancé hacia él, 3 pasos habré dado cuanto mucho cuando alguien se interpuso.

\- No lo hagas - Ren me miraba, por primera vez, de forma fulminante, casi logra intimidarme - apártate - negué repetidas veces, no podía hacerlo, debía hablar con él, debía decirle de mi estado.

\- Por favor, Anna - escuché esa voz que normalmente me hablaba en tono arrogante - no lo hagas más dificil para mi hermano - Hao apareció a mi derecha con un semblante sombrío - si relamente sientes algo de cariño hacía él, te apartarás - mi corazón se aceleró, apreté los puños y mi rostro ocultó todas mis emociones, ¿cariño? yo lo amo, quería gritarselo en la cara, quería golpearlo hasta que lo entienda pero ver a Yoh con esa arpia rosada... hacía que se me cerrara la garganta, bajé la mirada enervada y perdida - es un chico bueno con un futuro brillante y tú... merece algo mejor que tú.

\- ¿Mejor que yo? - dije sin un ápice de emoción en mi voz - seguro... no te preocupes, jamás lo molestaré, dile... dile que espero que sean felices, se merecen uno al otro.

Me dí media vuelta y volví sobre mis pasos a medida que la risa burlona de Jeanne se perdía con el viento. Fue la peor vergüenza de mi vida, fue la primera vez que me sentí poca cosa, la primera vez que mi caracter y autoestima no fueron suficientes, la primera vez que me sentí destrozada, humillada y utilizada. Creí que él era diferente, un Dios entre mortales ¿un Dios? no puedo creer que lo haya venerado tanto, puse una estatua barata en un pedestal y le resé como se le reza a un santo. Que tonta fui, tan ciega, tan ilusa.

Después de caminar por horas hasta que mis ojos se secaran en lágrimas volví al horfanato, entre por la puerta principal sin importarme si me reprendían o no pero no había nadie. Seguí el camino hacía mi cuarto pero me detuve a mitad de camino, unos murmullos llamaron mi atención.

\- ¿Y qué haremos si el padre no se quiere hacer cargo? - la voz de la hermana Sathi se hiso presente entre tanto silencio.

\- Supongo que tendremos que vender algunas cosas, mantener un bebé no es nada barato y no podemos hacerlo pasar necesidades - la madre superiora estaba considerando deshacerse de las cosas valiosas sólo por mi y mi bebé... ¿cuántas vidas más tendría que complicar mi existencia? sólo traigo problemas para los demás, para Goldva, para Yoh y ahora para las monjas... sólo causo problemas. Respiré profundamente y tomé una decisión, una que solucionaría los problemas de todos. Ya nadie tendría que preocuparse por mi.

 _ **Cause I liked the view**_ _(porque me gustaba la vista)_

 _ **Thought you felt it too**_ _(pensé que tú lo sentías también)_

 _ **When there was me and you**_ _(cuando eramos yo y vos)_

El día está nublado y hay mucha humedad, lo sé porque mi cabello se alborota incontrolable, motivo por el cual uso un gorro rojo de lana que me obsequió Yoh, es estúpido lo sé pero conservo todo lo que me dió, quiero pensar que me lo obsequió de corazón, además lo necesito, necesito creer que signifiqué algo para él. Las personas pasan junto a mi sin saber la verdad de mi vida y a nadie le importa en realidad, eso me hace sentir bien, que en algún lado viviré una vida lejos de personas a los que le moleste mi existencia. Ahora estoy esperando el siguiente tren hacia Tokio y luego tomaré el más próximo a otra ciudad, no sé hacía donde me llevará la vida pero me consuela saber que no estaré sola nunca más... si bien Yoh no fue mi principe azul ni me rescató de mi torre, cumplió su promesa al pie de la letra dándome algo más importante que toda esa mierda sentimental, me dió una razón para vivir, una razón para luchar, para ser mejor persona, por esa razón jamás podré odiarlo por lo que me hizo. Una sonrisa se apoderó de mis labios.

Hana Asakura, hubiese sonado lindo.

 _ **Fue un reto escribir un fic de una canción que jamás había escuchado y que ni siquiera me gustaba (aunque debo admitir que me terminó gustando) pero una vez que las ideas se aconglomeraron en mi cerebro ya no pude dejar de escribir. Estoy pensando en una secuela y creo que ya la estoy escribiendo en mi mente jaja... no se enojen si han leido mis otros fics y quieren que los actualice...es que cuando algo se me pone en la cabeza no logro que se vaya hasta que lo plasmo en Word...es un asco pero soy asi...¿qué le puedo hacer?**_

 **Un adelanto de la continuación:**

¿En dóde te metiste , Yoh? - me preguntó Ren con los brazos cruzados y una mirada inquisitiva plasmada en su rostro.

\- En la sala de castigos - les respondí simplemente mientras buscaba la llave del _Mercedes_ en mi casillero.

\- Fuiste por ella - dedujo hábilmente.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- No hay que ser genio para saberlo y además no te molestaste en negarlo - claro, que tonto - pero lo que me tiene en duda es.. - se acercó a mi despacio escudriñando mis gestos - ¿cómo le hiciste para que te envien a detención tan rápido?...

 **La respuesta más original será incluida en la secuela** **. ¡Espero muchos reviews!**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido..**

 **Bssssssss**


End file.
